


A Strange and Steamy Plot

by Boopydoopy111



Category: RWBY
Genre: Assisted Masturbation, BDSM, Caught, F/F, Horny, Lesbian, Masturbation in Shower, Mistress, Mutual Masturbation, Orgy, Recorded, Sex, Sexual Coercion, Shower Sex, Squat sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, cum, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boopydoopy111/pseuds/Boopydoopy111
Summary: Emerald and Cinder have thought about a plan on how to, enjoy their time at Beacon. But what does this mean for those who are the subjects of their plan?
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Glynda Goodwitch/Pyrrha Nikos, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	A Strange and Steamy Plot

Titled: A strange and steamy plot.

One would expect all students at Beacon or rather, most of them during the time of the Vytal festival to be on their best behaviour. And that is true, save for those posing as student who wished to cause a bit of a ruckus. Emerald and Cinder, the two tricksters, had devised a truly evil and dastardly plan at the green-haired villain's request. For two days they waited in the shadows until eventually Saturday rolled around and those on the floor or Team RWBY and JNPR began to take their communal showers in an effort to reduce water usage and save the school money. Three communal showers a week depending on classes. What Cinder had so expertly done in her chaotic nature, was purchase a gallon of ‘Lust Dust’ a rare type of illegal dust that enhances and activates libido and sexual urges to an extreme degree in such short amounts of time.

Watching and waiting behind a corner at the intersection of two halls in Beacon, Emerald herself checked her scroll to look at the time. Mid-day, soon enough team RWBY and JNPR would be making their ways to the showers. And low and behold, Emerald smiled cockily as she heard the joyful murmurs of a gaggle or girls wandering down the halls. Hiding herself deeper into the shadows and with a little aid from her semblance, Emerald watched as Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Pyrrha Nikos entered Emeralds sight. Each had towels under their arms of various colours and as they stepped into the shower room, Emerald chuckled with sinister intent as she sauntered up with a “Closed for Maintenance” sign bright yellow with the words marked with red ink. Chuckling to herself Emerald placed the sign at the door and used her lock picks to actually lock the door. And with a smirk of confidence and devious nature Emerald began walking back the way she had come, bringing her scroll from her pocket and speed dialling Cinder’s number. “Hey, it’s done” she started, bringing the device to her ear “how is phase two coming along?”  
The response came in the form of a sultry female voice that belonged on a sex line.  
“Phase two… is already commencing, hurry back… Emerald” Normally the words would have sent shivers down Emerald’s body, but this time she knew differently. These words were not really directed at her, more they were directed at those already in the shower and toilet area Team RWBY and Pyrrha had walked into. And so as the beeping sound called from her scroll, Emerald made haste to the dorm room she shared with her psychopathic pervert of a leader.

Beacon was a very expensive Hunter’s academy and as such, despite needing cutbacks on water supply, the bathrooms were very lavishly built yet they still had a very communal and boarding school feel. The room was covered in tiles, sparkling white after being freshly cleaned. A long stretch of slightly angled tiles lined one wall as sprouts of showers protruded from the ceiling around three feet apart. There were no shields or walls between showers to preserve the dignity of the users as Yang and Pyrrha turned on their showers. Immediately a slightly tinted but basically unnoticed stream of water pours down from the shower heads, a light steam starts fogging the room. In the back corner a few voices converse with each other. Blake Belladonna was busy putting her clothes in a locker as behind her Ruby and Weiss were busy taking their shirts and pants off. “I have been waiting for this for so long!” Weiss admitted with a huff “Three showers a week is so disgusting.” There was a slight giggle from Ruby as she secured her clothes in a locker and when she turned to face Weiss with a toothy grin, her breasts bounced slightly much to Weiss’ jealousy.  
“Oh, calm down Weiss, It’s not that bad” Beside her as the dark haired woman made her way to the shower, a cloud of steam now apparent in the room.  
“You’ll have no showers when fighting Grimm on the road” Blake called back with a teasing smirk as she too went to Yang’s side and turned on a shower. With a light growl Weiss was bumped slightly by a giggling Ruby who made her way with a skip over damp tiles to the showers with Weiss not far behind.

Water streamed from the five shower heads as the girls conversed about classes, boys and other things teenaged girls talk about. The water wet their hair, making the strands cling to the curvy bodies of the women while they bathed. “So yeah, I think I’ll give up on Jaune” Pyrrha admitted as she washed her body, soap suds clinging to her pale form. Beside her Yang nodded, her head tilted up as she washed the water through her hair and gargled a bit on the water.   
“Oh yeah, Jaune is a good guy but he seems like he’d be an awful partner for anyone.” Yang agreed while massaging her scalp with a handful of shampoo. And as the girls bathed, they started to fidget with themselves. It was Yang first who winced as her mouth suddenly felt so dry, her hands snaking up her body to grasp at her own breasts. Yang had always been adventurous, and when her palms touched her hardening nipples, she could feel how much more sensitive they were for no apparent reason. A light moan bubbled in her mouth as she tried to contain herself. Wincing a bit while one hand rolled her nipple between two fingers, her other hand snaked down to her legs before she remembered where she was.   
“H-Hey… Anyone… Anyone else feel really…” Yang stopped to swallow and salivate her mouth “Really hot?” At this there was a groan from beside her, looking over Yang saw Blake leaning her forehead against the wall as the water ran down her back, hands clutching her crotch.   
“So… good!” Blake whispered hoarsely.

It seemed all the girls were experiencing some degree of, whatever Yang was feeling. As the blonde slumped against the wall and slowly slid to the ground, the water now cascading down her body only further drenching her in lust, Yang opened her lilac eyes watching as one of the toilet cubicles opened. Out walked, with the clicking of heels, Glynda Goodwitch. Dressed in her normal clothes, damp across her chest as steam covered the whole area. “I was planning…” she started but stopped to gulp slightly nervous, when she saw the naked flesh of her students, and something inside her started twisting and growing hot. Her hands instinctively reached for her blouse and the buttons were quickly undone. “But I’ve just… something has come over me and I… You girls are always so teasing” Glynda speaks with a sultry tone, her skirt and blouse now a puddle of cloth of the floor by the door. 

Pyrrha finds herself biting her lip, whatever was doing this had taken the innocent girl and twisted her mind. “P-professor” She whispered hoarsely, her feet carrying her body over the wet tiles. The showers still billowing out lust dust. The invincible woman walked over to her teacher, her legs quivering as she reached out a pale arm towards the professor’s waist. “I... I’ve always admired your body” her breath was warm against Glynda’s skin. And as their inhibitions were shed by the lust dust, Glynda leaned her head down and captured Pyrrha’s head in her hands, securing her lips around the younger woman’s.

Seeing this intimate moment mere meters away from them, Ruby rubbed her legs together. Feeling her core grow restless with desire. It felt as if her pussy was on fire, she leaned sideways and tumbled onto a body as she did so. But she was un caring, her fingers rapidly spread down her body, one hand found her pussy labia already wet from a mixture of arousal and water. Light huffs escaped Ruby’s lips as her pupils slowly changed into pink hearts. Two fingers slowly moved in small circles, pushing against flesh as spikes of pleasure rocketed through Ruby’s body. Letting out a shrieking moan of satisfaction, Ruby was too absorbed in her own carnal pleasure and desires to realise the thing she was leaning against was Weiss Schnee herself. Watching with jealous arousal as Ruby played with her lewd body in such a shameless and erotic manner, Weiss held the girl in her arms, leaning herself against the shower wall, feeling the warm embrace of the smaller woman in her arms. Weiss could feel her partner gyrating her hips against her own, her supple body pressing further against her. Acting uncharacteristically, a hand greedily moved up Ruby’s body first from her hips, up her toned stomach to eventually cup Ruby’s ample breast. “I’ve always been jealous of these” Weiss hissed through her teeth in an aggressive and lustful tone.

The white-haired heiress moved her other hand to join the first and as she steadied herself against the wall, squeezed Ruby’s boobs groping the soft flesh and moulding it between her palms. Wincing her eyes at the sudden burst of sensation erupting from her sensitive nipples as they were playfully massaged, Ruby let out a cute moan as her hands left her crotch to find Weiss’ own. “Ah, Weiss!” her voice squeaked in pleasure, her body pressing back her ass against Weiss’s pussy, grinding her body against Weiss. Gritting her teeth, Weiss pulled her hands back, only just a bit, and caught Ruby’s now erect nipples between her index finger and thumb. The smaller girl jumped in Weiss’ arms but the Schnee woman held steadfast, rolling the small buds of flesh between her digits with a lustful smile. Watching over Ruby’s shoulder as the Rose’s chest rose and fell rapidly with every panting breath. Suddenly and without warning, As Weiss tugged sharply on Ruby’s buds the younger woman shrieked loudly in pleasure, her tongue rolling out of her mouth as a spurt of climax gushed from Ruby’s vagina, mixing with the water as it swirled down the drain as more lust dust was dumped over them.

With a sigh that quickly turned into laughter, Weiss pushed Ruby down by her shoulders forcing the girl to the floor. As Ruby’s knees scraped against the tiles, Weiss moved around and threw one leg over Ruby’s shoulder, smearing her own vagina against her face. “R-ruby!” Weiss had lost some of that over powering confidence from before and as her eyes slowly turned into heart shapes, Weiss grinded her pelvis into Ruby’s face. “Please lick me down there!” Not that she needed any prompting, Ruby immediately closed her eyes and started devouring Weiss’ core. Her tongue dragged from the bottom of Weiss’ labia, up through her lips collecting Weiss’ flavour while her hands wrapped themselves around Weiss’ legs. With a high pitched moan, Weiss dropped her hands on top of Ruby’s head and pushed her deeper in. Feeling Ruby’s tongue spread her lips apart and swirling inside her body. “Ah Ruby!” Weiss shrieked, gritting her teeth. It was such a new sensation, as Ruby’s tongue slithered deep inside, lapping at Weiss’ walls, her forehead pressed against Weiss’ clean-shaven navel. As Ruby’s nose pressed against the top of Weiss’ pussy, it rubbed against the hood of Weiss’ clit, drawing out the extremely sensitive organ. And it was just enough to tip Weiss’ senses over the edge as she screamed while her body spasmed in pleasure, Ruby’s maw was doused extravagantly by Weiss’ cum. 

Stumbling Back, Weiss slipped and fell to her bottom, the warm tiles embracing her thin ass. In front of her Ruby crawled on her hands and knees. “W-Weiss, what if… what if we licked each other, at the same time?” Ruby asked, wiggling her hips. Without hesitation, Weiss laid down her head laying softly on the tiles as the shower rained continuously down upon them.   
“Come here!” Weiss ordered and Ruby was eager to comply, winging her legs around the Schnee head, her pussy landing squarely on Weiss’ lips while Ruby gazed down at the vagina she had just brought to climax. Driven by instinct both Ruby and Weiss consumed each other in carnal, primal desire as their moans echoed throughout the wash room. Their bodies squirming, writhing on the floor as pleasure shook their bodies before they erupted in an orgasmic conclusion leaving them panting atop each other.

The steam that enveloped the room thickened, only further arousing the girls as they stirred themselves into a sexual frenzy. A thud sounded around the room as Blake pushed her partner against a wall. Yang’s abnormally large tits pressed against the tiles, flattening out a bit as Blake cupped the woman’s hips. Pulling lightly, Blake encouraged Yang to thrust her hips back until her ass was easily accessed. Yang had done an amazing job of sculpting her body, slim body, massive boobs and an hips that jiggled. With unbound lust, Blake’s hands worked into Yang’s supple body part that most considered taboo, her fingers almost sinking into the flesh as underneath Blake, Yang groaned deeply while her ass was played with. The Belladonna woman was happy to find that Yang’s arse was easy to play with, it jiggled when she slapped it while Yang moaned and shrieked under Blake’s weight. And when Blake dug her fingers in there was some semblance of firmness in Yang’s body.

Yang’s moans echoed throughout the shower block as Blake’s fingers worked her lower figure. As her low begging tones reached Blake’s ears, the cat Faunus’s panting breath slowly turned into a bubbly laughter. “I always had you pegged, for a slutty bimbo.” Blake announced as she leaned over Yang, pressing her tits against the blonde’s back. Her fingers spread and snaked over Yang’s body, poking and prodding at Yang’s pussy as Blake moved her digits around. “You love having your body fondled, don’t you?” In response Yang clenched her hands against the wall she leaned on, feeling her knees shake.  
“Yes!” Yang stammered, “I need this, I want your fingers inside me please!” With a chuckle, Blake grinned and flipped Yang around. Now the blonde’s back was pressed against the wall while water filled with lust dust cascaded over them, dousing both Yang and Blake’s hair. Taking a moment to appreciate Yang’s busty body, Blake ran her pale hands against Yang’s breasts. Feeling the soft skin against her own, Blake felt pride in her ability as Yang’s body squirmed underneath her touch.

The black-haired woman felt powerful, having her partner powerless under her touch while she drank her fill of Yang’s erotic body. Further accented by the water running down over her body, emphasising her pale skin. Having only had her closest erotic experience be from a book and her own hands, Blake tried not to show her greed in her eyes when she roughly squeezed Yang’s tits. Feeling the firm flesh mould under her command, Blake offered a predatory grin. One hand staying where it was, her fingers playing with Yang’s now erect nipples. The small pebble of skin now engorged as Blake’s fingers tugged on it, disforming Yang’s tit as the blonde shut her eyes and lost herself in the pleasure. When Blake let go, Yang felt her breast jiggle back into place and the sensation of her sensitive breasts being played with like a common whore’s, diverted her attention away from the exploring hand as it travelled down her naval and between her thighs.

Yang’s mind fogged over, her frame pressed against the wall of the shower with Blake looming over her in such a dominant manner that made Yang feel small and helpless. While her breasts were toyed with, Yang almost missed the sensation of her labia being spread apart. With a squeak of alarm, Yang looked down to see Blake’s wrist by her pussy entrance. “Oh god yes!” moaned the blonde, throwing her head back Yang’s body was thankfully numb everywhere but her most sensitive sexual organs as her head slammed against the wall. Her aura doing well to protect her from harm as the wall cracked slightly against her force. Brutally Blake’s fingers invaded Yang’s hole and Yang screamed out in pleasure as she felt her tight cavern walls poked and scraped against as Blake searched for her G-spot. The blonde spasmed as Blake curled her fingers while her thumb pad rubbed and prodded Yang’s clit sending arcs of pleasure through her nervous system. As the digits delved deeper inside her body, Yang’s head rubbed against the wall as she threw her body up and down against Blake’s worming fingers.   
“You like this?” Blake whispered over the sounds of the shower. Whimpering in obedience, Yang nodded as best she could.  
“Y-yes!” she shrieked as Blake added another finger totalling at three, Yang’s pussy clenching down tightly around Blake’s fingers. 

Hammering Yang’s body with her fingers fast like a piston, Blake grunted as it became harder when Yang tightened around her. Despite the showering of water above them, Blake could feel Yang’s own wetness growing more and more intense. Grinning Blake pinched Yang’s nipple roughly and the woman screamed in ecstasy and Blake felt the pussy she was fingering tighten even more before her digits were doused in sexual wetness. After her climax, Yang slumped against the wall and Blake’s hands shifted from their places to Yang’s waist, one hand more particularly sticky than the other. Keeping Yang’s posture upright, Blake knelled down and placed her lips against Yang’s labia. Already her tongue could taste the sensations of yang’s sex, and as her tongue speared outwards, flicking around in circles. Already high on her orgasm, Yang flung her arms as if they were dead, on to Blake’s head trying to drive the woman deeper into her core. Her mind becoming even more numb as the only thing she could think of was sex and lust.

Smacking sounds echoed over the raining showers. Hands flew and roamed erotically over the slim and well-muscled body of Pyrrha Nikos as Glynda towered over her. Her own matured and well-developed body was the point of attraction for many in this school. And Pyrrha for whatever reason was living the fantasy life of everyone! The mature woman leaned her head down, light blonde hair plastered to her neck and head. “Pyrrha,” the bespectacled mature woman whispered, her hot breath capturing the warrior’s attention. “I’ve seen the way you look at me.” Gulping in lust Pyrrha leaned into Glynda’s body, her head being sandwiched between the warm mounds of flesh on the professor’s chest.  
“You’re so beautiful!” the crimson haired girl admitted hotly, feeling a leg between her thighs as she spoke, her vagina tingling against the friction from Glynda’s leg. “I’ve… desired your body for so long!” It was such a scandalous thing, a student lusting for her teacher. And yet here they were, together in the shower, holding each other in their arms while Glynda Goodwitch herself rubbed her student’s pussy with her leg.  
“Are you willing to prove it?” the playful sadist asked with a smirk. Nodding in earnest Pyrrha clung her hands to her owner’s breast to prove her admiration.  
“I’ll do anything!” her words caused Glynda’s lewd smile to broaden.

Licking her lips, the vice principle stepped back and pointed down to the floor. “Lay down ,my little pet!” it was a command that the warrior was always going to follow. She scrambled herself down onto the tiles below, feeling their now warm surfaces bump against her skin. With deep anticipation Pyrrha watched as her mistress’ now soaked body glistening in the light of the rooms, smirked placing her muscled yet still very feminine legs on either side of Pyrrha’s head. Looking up Pyrrha’s eyes feasted on the sight of water running around her teacher’s vaginal curves. Droplets dripped from the professor’s labia and over Pyrrha’s face some even managing to land in her open and waiting mouth. Above the fallen warrior, Glynda looked down at her, enthralled by the sense of obedience and discipline.

Squatting down Glynda made sure her pussy was tantalizingly close to Pyrrha’s mouth. Even at such proximity, the red-head still squirmed underneath Glynda, rearing her head up and stretching out her tongue to catch even the faintest taste of the mature woman’s natural honey. But as she did so Glynda straightened her legs, refusing Pyrrha the honour of her taste. A whimper sounded from the younger woman’s throat as Glynda hummed a commanding tune. “Ah, ah, ah.” she teased, “Good girls say the magic words.” Hearing this Blake looked over from her domination of Yang and saw the utterly lewd and erotic her teacher and friend were engaged in. Glynda, strict and ever proper in her appearance and manners, was crouched over Pyrrha. Bent at the knees with her arms over and behind her head, the teasing woman looked like one of the characters in a very slutty comic Blake had read. And Pyrrha appeared nothing more than her pet that Glynda had complete dominion over. 

“Please!” Pyrrha called out in desperation, her legs writhing before Glynda and the teacher watched bemused as the girl’s toes curled in frustration. While Glynda herself shielded Pyrrha’s face from the gushing water of the showers, the invincible woman’s body was constantly barraged by the controlled rain as it poured over her body.  
“Please, what?” Glynda teased, shaking her hips slightly showing off more vagina, teasing Pyrrha giving the much older woman pleasure.  
“I want to eat your pussy!” Pyrrha screamed helplessly and out of character “I wanna taste you, run my tongue deep inside your body and map every inch, committing it to memory!” The confession frenzied something inside Glynda, something erotic as with a moan of her own before she had even moved, Glynda dropped her weight onto Pyrrha’s head. Utter happiness was all that Pyrrha felt as the feeling of her teacher’s spectacular bottom enveloped her head, those tantalizing lips now pressed against Pyrrha’s tongue.

Not one to waste time, the student immediately dug into the meal served directly to her. Attacking the outer walls, Pyrrha was slightly surprised that Glynda was not one to shave regularly, finding a small amount of short rough hairs around Glynda’s labia. Yet it seemed such things did not bother the champion as she pressed her face deeper into Glynda’s crotch. Sitting on a student, Miss Goodwitch could not seem to thank the gods enough. Her fantasy had finally come true, the sensation of simply degrading such a highly regarded student gave Glynda such a high and coupled with Pyrrha’s explorative tongue her climax was rapidly approaching. However, not one to be out done the professor leaned over and placing a hand on Pyrrha’s muscled and well defined stomach, reached out her other hand flexing her fingers. “You make such a wonderful seat my dear!” Glynda’s voice echoed through the room amidst moans from the other sex crazed girls. “Maybe I can give you a job as my office chair!” while she said this, Glynda’s smallest and index fingers spread apart Pyrrha’s pussy lips. “Would you love that?” From below, as Glynda’s fingers invaded her core Pyrrha let out muffled cries of happy agreement, overjoyed that this extreme pleasure she was feeling, both from serving Glynda and having her pussy played with, would not be a once in a life time chance.

Poking her tongue from her mouth as Pyrrha soon found her G-spot, Glynda moaned femininely as her fingers twisted into Pyrrha. The woman was undoubtedly a virgin, no non-virgin was ever this tight. At first Glynda could only fit one finger inside Pyrrha, yet with her orgasm approaching Glynda wanted Pyrrha to cum with her. So, she pushed another inside, Pyrrha’s voice screaming against Glynda’s pussy as the professor rapidly gushed her fingers inside and out, feeling her clit stimulated by Pyrrha’s amazing tongue. Clenching her teeth Glynda arched her back, pressing her pussy deeper into Pyrrha’s face as her orgasm rocketed her body, causing the woman to scream in pleasure while beneath her Pyrrha did that same while coating her teacher’s hand in her sex.

While the sexual escapades raged on, their fires only being fuelled by the waters constantly plunging down upon them, those that had conducted the strange and steamy plot listened gleefully outside. Cinder Fall along with her co-conspirator Emerald Sustrai had waited in aspiring anticipation with only the sounds of ecstasy to gauge how far along their, ‘prey’ was. “I think that’s Xiao Long’s third orgasm” Emerald whispered quietly as a random woman with a towel walked up, still a fair bit away from the pair.  
“I do love when a plan, comes together.” The seductive vixen answered beside Emerald and the lime green haired woman could not seem to tell if that was a pun or not. She didn’t have the time to question either as the random woman walked up and saw the sign at Emerald’s feet.

“Seriously?” the woman questioned, her dark brown hair and matching eyes giving the girl a very boring appearance. In fact to Emerald the only real attraction the girl had was her wide hips and even then there were plenty of those girls at this school. “Why today of all days?!” the woman’s curse was enough evidence to both criminals of the woman’s annoyance and distress, as they both simultaneously shrugged.   
“Yeah apparently they won’t be finished until tomorrow.” Emerald offered, praying that those over stimulated and lusty women stayed quiet for the time being. “So much for high end training academy.” At Emerald’s words the woman scoffed with a begrudging smile.  
“Yeah, honestly I’m thinking of moving to Vacuo… Hell Atlas might not be as bad as this.” She muttered while slowly walking back the way she had come. “Well see ya, and thanks for the heads up.” The woman raised her arm with her back to the pair as she left and Cinder shook her head.  
“People are far too easily manipulated these days.”

Soon enough the dynamic duo of dastardly deeds could hear the sounds of showers stopping, water slowly descending down the drain. “Sounds like our, friends have finally finished.” Cinder spoke in her slow and seductive tone that made Emerald’s body shiver involuntarily. “Shall we go and… assist them?” Not one to disobey the mysterious woman, Emerald nodded.  
“Of course we should.” And upon Cinder’s silent order, brought about through an inclination from her head, the lime haired illusionist gracefully opened the door, stepping inside swiftly along with her fiery companion. What they saw fit their plan perfectly. Complete and utter orgasmic lust had over taken all of these girls, showing them just how slutty they truly were. From the seemingly innocent Ruby Rose to a slut who dangled her body over the prim and proper Weiss Schnee, devouring each other’s pussies. The quiet and reserved Blake Belladonna now unashamedly dominating the bombastic Yang Xiao Long as the blonde spasmed in her grasp. Even Glynda Goodwitch, the most unattainable teacher at Beacon was proving her slutty whorish nature by grinding her snatch into her students, the innocent Pyrrha’s face.

As the door creaked closed on its slightly rusted hinges, Cinder was most pleased at what she saw. Hands on her hips Cinder spoke with her head tilted up, an aura of superiority consuming her person. “Well, well, well. What do we have here?” she scoffed with an evil sneer. At once all the girls stopped their sexual endeavours. Glynda rolled off Pyrrha and covered her breasts and vagina in shame, a blush spreading over her cheeks. Pyrrha scrambled to her feet, the red headed champion hid behind Glynda her body growing colder now that hot water wasn’t pouring over it. The bumble bee partners darted into a stall, peering their shameful heads around the corner. Ruby and Weiss however, stood in the middle covering their privates with humiliation.  
“I assure you this is not what it looks like.” The bespectacled professor was the first to speak, her voice faltering slightly under her devastating shame.  
“Of course, just a series of unfortunate circumstances.” The illusionist deviant spoke from beside Cinder, feeling her own lustful desires bloom as she drunk on the sight of the half a dozen naked bodies before her. Cinder smirked at Emerald’s words while Pyrrha spoke from behind the woman who had been smothering her face with her pussy moments ago.  
“It’s true!” she begged them to understand, “Th-there must be something in the water or something!” Pursing her lips in a confident victory, Cinder nodded patronisingly.  
“Oh of course!” she started, bringing her arms out in a wide gesture. “And I suppose the water was the one to make you do this…” her hands waved at each naked body before Cinder. “To one another?”

Feeling as if the shame was wearing the mind-numbing effects of the Lust Dust was wearing off, Emerald nudged Cinder in a silent sign. In return the black-haired seductress nodded. “Well we just wanted to see if anyone was hurt.”  
“We heard screaming and naturally came running.” The dark-skinned woman continued, already having one foot out the door. “But if everyone is fine…” Yang was surprisingly the one to speak up.  
“Yeah, we are, we’ll sort ourselves out!” she called out quickly, clearly wanting the two new comers gone as soon as possible. With a curt nod both in disguise women left the room, taking the “out of order” sign with them as they moved to their room. 

When they did eventually make it to their room, Cinder immediately moved over to the computer system at her desk. With a couple of clicks a video file was soon opened. It displayed the shower rooms housing Glynda and the other huntresses what must have been just before the ‘show’ started. “It’s funny how six huntresses failed to see the camera” Emerald commented, before her face turned to shock as Cinder shamelessly stripped her pants off, hand already touching her core.   
“Let’s not waste a good movie.” Was the response as Cinder quickly pressed play.


End file.
